Espinas y rosas
by revencita
Summary: "Si no aprendes a querer la espina entonces no aceptes rosas" starfire aprendió a querer la espina, aunque se le enterrara en el corazón. One-Shot


**Por revencita**

**"Espinas y Rosas"**

_No volveré pronto, no me esperes._ Recordaba sus palabras, pero aun así no obedecía sus órdenes.

Estaba sentada en la cama de la habitación de su líder. Deslizaba lentamente el cepillo por su cabello rojo como los pétalos de las rozas y el sueño comenzaba a ganarle. Podía no gustarle mucho su actitud, pero la verdad era que soportaría todo con tal de estar a su lado, soportaría su actitud arrogante, mandataria, orgullosa, y seria.

Pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, él era su mundo, así que hacia todo por que él nunca la dejara. Haría todo, se quedaría toda la noche esperándolo si fuera necesario, aunque él le habia obligado a que no lo hiciera.

Pero robin no era tan malo a veces. Siempre podía salir con un sorpresivo detalle, como "que linda te vez hoy" o un beso inesperado en la mejilla. Cada quien tenía su carácter. Pero también como tenía su lado amable, como lo había mencionado, la mayoría del tiempo le gritaba, la arrojaba fuera de su habitación para que lo dejara trabajar, le reprochaba con gritos y cerca de golpes si alguna vez llegaba a fallar en alguna de las batallas.

Para él, ser el líder era todo. Ella era el segundo lugar o el tercero en su mundo, pero la verdad a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto. Aunque la tratara como la tratara, ella seguiría ayudándolo, ella seguiría haciendo todo lo que él quisiera, morir por él seguiría siendo un ejemplo de cuánto lo amaba. Haría todo, pero dejarlo, jamás.

De pronto un ruido en la puerta la saco violentamente de sus pensamientos y soltó el cepillo para el cabello, dejándolo a un lado de donde estaba sentada. Robin había entrado por la puerta y se encorvaba, caminando con dificultad por sus heridas en su estomago. Cuáles heridas en el estomago, estaba repleto de heridas en todo su cuerpo.

Starfire estaba asustada, no se imaginaba que robin llegaría en ese estado. Había sido Slade. Él había aceptado ir solo a pelear contra él. Era parte de su orgullo no pedir ayuda y encargarse de los problemas solo, a pesar de que saliera lastimado. Pero la que salía más lastimada era la extraterrestre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto con dificultad, luego fue subiendo su voz.-te dije que no me esperaras, ¡¿qué no escuchas nada de lo que digo?

Ella estaba paralizada, por qué siempre que él le gritaba tenía quedarse callada.

-No quiero verte ahora, estoy ocupado.- dijo caminando hacia su armario y sacando un botiquín de emergencia. Después saco un algodón y un bote de alcohol y comenzó a frotarlo lentamente por sus heridas.

-Per-permíteme ayudarte robin.- dijo starfire y se levanto de la cama.

Robin se mostro un poco negativo, pero al final starfire termino por ayudarlo. Seguía la herida que estaba en su brazo. Su manga habia sido rasgada y salía sangre del corte.

¡Au!- se quejo robin cuando starfire comenzó a limpiar el brazo, y ella, por reflejo, removió el algodón.

Después lo volvió a posar y robin apretó los dientes para no gritar y no despertar a los titanes, ya que era muy noche.

Starfire termino de limpiar la zona de la herida y tiro el algodón en un pequeño bote de basura que había en la habitación de robin, el cual estaba lleno de planos y de papeles usados. Starfire lo noto y vio que robin se habia sentado en su cama, mirándola de una forma extraña. Ella se acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja y fue a sentarse junto con él.

-Mañana, si no te molesta, pasare por tu cuarto y tirare la basura, así tendrás mas espacio y…

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto interrumpiéndola.

-Pues, para que puedas tener más espacio en tu bote de basura y poder tirar más papeles, además no me tomara mucho…

-No me refiero a eso.- le dijo en tono enojado.

Ella se paralizo de nuevo.

-¿A…qué te refieres?- le pregunto.

Robin se quedo en silencio unos segundos, mirándola a los ojos en forma seria.

-Me refiero a que… por qué haces todo esto por mí. Todo lo que hago para alejarte y no lo consigo.

Starfire se entristeció con sus palabras, y juro que en ese instante había caído en depresión. Su mundo se había ido abajo.

-¿Qu-quie-quiéres que… me aleje de ti robin?- le pregunto con dificultad, ya que no aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-Lo hago sin querer. De repente, sin darme cuenta te estoy tratando como no lo mereces. No quiero que te alejes, sin embargo, algo hace que yo no sea como en realidad soy.

-Eso es parte de tu personalidad, te acepto como eres.- dijo starfire, iba a llorar en ese momento.

-Starfire, no entiendo… como puede ser que con tan mal trato que te muestro cada día aun sigues queriendo estar a mi lado. ¿No te importa qué tan lejos pueda llegar?

Starfire agacho la cabeza y un par de lágrimas se resbalaron en cada mejilla. Apretó los dientes y sus ojos para evitar que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

De pronto, sintió unas manos cálidas en su rostro y lo levantaron hasta llegar a el rostro de su líder. A ella no le importo cómo la había tratado cuando había llegado a la torre, no le había importado que hubiera llegado tan tarde, que hubiera aceptado ir solo a luchar. Lo amaba, y besarlo la hacia la chica más feliz del universo. No cambiaría un beso de robin por nada.

Después rodeo a robin en un abrazo y él se miro serio. Posando sus brazos a sus costados mientras starfire lo abrazaba.

-No me pidas que me aleje de ti, estoy dispuesta a hacer todo, todo, tan sólo no me dejes, por favor.- le pidió llorando.

Robin cerró los ojos. No había otra chica que lo hiciera sentir tan bien tan sólo con un beso y un abrazo. Ella era la chica más bella y amable del mundo, no sabía como era que la podía tratar así, hacerla llorar. Se sentía como si el fuera el malo del cuento, la bestia y ella la bella por su puesto.

Subió ambos brazos y correspondió a su abrazo. La quería más que a nada en el mundo, sus suplicas le rompían el corazón, su llanto.

-Cómo podría pedirte que te alejes de mí si ni siquiera puedo resistirme a tus abrazos. Si me separo de ti, es como si me rompieran en dos.- le dijo con voz quebrada.

Oyó como starfire seguía llorando, cómo hacia para que dejara de llorar.

-Entonces, nunca te atrevas a decirlo.

Después robin se despego de su abrazo y le tomo de nuevo el rostro para darle otro beso que starfire no se negó.

-Starfire, perdóname pero, no creo poder cambiar mi actitud.- le dijo en medio de sus besos.

Ella seguía hipnotizada, flotando en las nubes.

-Es como pedirle… a mi corazón que deje de latir.

-Ya lo se, y no me importa. Yo te amare como seas, no me importa las consecuencias.- dijo y en verdad tendría consecuencias.

-Entonces, harás siempre lo que yo diga, excepto si te pido que me dejes ir, nunca lo harás.- le ordeno y siguió besándola. Ella seguía con sus ojos cerrados.

-Nunca lo haré.- dijo ella.

Y ya sabes lo que dicen "O aprendes a querer la espina, o no aceptes rosas".

FIN

**Nose, tuve un momento de inspiración cuando escuchaba una canción de Ricardo Arjona, y la de Adele de "Set fire to the rain" y me ayudo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dime revencita**


End file.
